It Is All About Style
by Chiharu Hime
Summary: When a highend stylist takes on the task of grooming a certain Sakura Mikan into the perfect lady, he has no idea what he is getting into…after all, love was not in the contract. [NxM]


Hyuuga Natsume was everything any guy could wish for: he had style, the ladies and the money that never seemed to stop rolling in.

His name is one that is known everywhere and associated with top stars of the world.

Meet Hyuuga Natsume, professional stylist.

The job occupation is one that people are more comfortable seeing it associated with females, but Hyuuga Natsume had taken it, remodeled it and made it into one job that no one would ever accuse of being in the 'ladies-only' section.

Men kill to be him, ladies kill to be groomed by him.

Dressed in his trademark black outfit which consist of black sunglasses, black leather pants, a long-sleeved black shirt coupled with black leather boots, Hyuuga Natsume could simply drive past and a cast of his famous crimson stare would send ladies fainting in his wake for miles, which is an extraordinary feat considering he didn't even smile.

When he smiles, which is rare to none…well, we'll leave that up to our imagination the extent of the damage cost.

At the very end, Hyuuga Natsume was famous, filthy rich and a very aloof person.

And that practically summed up Hyuuga Natsume as a whole.

So it was no surprise when the stylist received a phone-call from the famous actress Imai Hotaru.

Or rather, Imai Hotaru's manager.

Imai Hotaru was a household name for her lead roles in notable TV series like the more recent hit Alice Academy and she was rumored to be one of the most beautiful women around.

Hyuuga Natsume did not really care. As long as she paid well, she was on his top list.

"Hyuuga Natsume?" The voice over the phone was slightly breathless and Natsume had a gut-feeling that he knew what was coming up.

"Yes." He answered crisply, irritated by the giggle he heard.

"I am Imai Hotaru's manager, Yanagi." Another giggle.

Natsume raised a brow.

Beside her beauty, Hotaru Imai was also known for her no-nonsense nature. Natsume wondered how on earth this…girl had managed to get the post as manager.

Natsume kept silent and waited for her to continue.

"Ms Imai would like to hire you for a period of -giggle- three weeks, in which you are to help a friend of hers –giggle- to change her image."

"How much?" He stated baldly.

When she named the figure, a slow smirk edged its way onto his lips.

"Done."

Hyuuga Natsume would never know that it might turn out to the worst decision of his life.

o--------------------------------------------------o

**It is all about style**

**Chiharu**

o--------------------------------------------------o

The sight of the slim, willowy female stomping on a piece of paper with her high and decidedly dangerous looking stiletto was enough to make people going by the inconspicuous office window to stop and stare before shaking their heads and moving on.

It simply made a lanky guy with long blonde bangs grin in amusement before pushing open the door, his sea-blue eyes twinkling.

"Hey Mikan, bad day?"

Sakura Mikan, known better as Star, a celebrity fashion columnist, was better known for her cheerfulness and quick-to-fade temper. She also posses a figure and natural flawless porcelain skin ladies slather god-knows-what on their faces for years in order to get.

In other words, Mikan was stunning. Right from her golden-brown hair to her eyes, the colour of aged brandy, to her long legs, she was the very image of female perfection. That is, except for her bad taste in dressing.

For all her looks, Sakura Mikan did not posses a single cell called fashion in her. It was horrifying and a daily torture watching her completely destroy her figure by donning those unspeakable terrors she calls clothes.

The female looked up flustered, an embarrassed flush slowly creeping its way across her face at being caught in the act.

"Koko. You saw?" Came the sheepish reply as the said female straightened from her pose and combed her fingers through her long honey-brown tresses to neaten it.

Koko was a fellow journalist who had taken a liking to the female who had tripped over a pot of fauna and landed at his feet the first day at work. Since then, the two had been together like fast friends and aided each other through the world of journalism.

"I saw?" This was accompanied with a good-natured chuckle from Koko who pointed to the open blinds covering the floor length glass. "_Everyone _saw."

It only made him laugh out when Mikan gaped in horror at the blinds before, in a record-setting timing, sprinting over to the said blinds and drawing them close with a snap.

"Oh kami-sama." The female groaned out as she buried her face in her hands. "My reputation is all gone now."

"Since when did you have one?" Koko jibbed, a twinkle in his eye as he closed the door behind him before he strode over to the forgotten piece of paper Mikan had been stepping on with a vengeance a scant second ago.

Picking up the crumpled piece of paper, he smoothed it out and tried to read over the stiletto marks that peppered the entire paper as the brunette sank down into the cream colored settee bemoaning about her fate.

**Dear Mikan, **

**I have sent for a stylist who will remedy your 'fashion' dysfunction. Be at my house at 2 tomorrow. **

**Hotaru **

"Well. Seems like you got a calling from the Imai Hotaru herself. How can you resist?" Koko grinned in amusement as the simple statement caused the slim female to leap up from the coach and simply emit stormy wrath, her initial bemoaning forgotten in a moment.

It had been a surprise for Koko to find out that the klutz in front of him actually knew Imai Hotaru, a legendary ice diva in the acting scene. And to actually find out that not only were they acquaintances, they were childhood friends and best friends till now, though the friendship usually seemed one-sided on Mikan's part.

"Who does she think she is? And- and how can she be so insensitive about my dressing sense? What is wrong with it?" The last was shouted out Koko in particular.

He eyed her current ensemble: A bright orange top with hibiscuses printed on it, dark-green slacks and three-inch stilettos topped off with a garish yellow scarf.

_Everything. _

Of course, being the smart man he was, Koko didn't mouth it out. Years of experience had taught him that women in particular did not like to be told they were ugly, whether directly or indirectly.

Instead, he gave a genial smile and answered diplomatically," I am sure she only means well. After all, the party is in three weeks time and you need a break and time to prepare."

Did he mention that she was also very gullible?

"Really?" In an instant, the stormy wrath disappeared and in its place came a puppy-eyed Mikan who smiled brilliantly at him.

"Go with me tomorrow?"

Such a simpleton.

Koko sighed and nodded.

Who could resist the famous puppy eye look?

o--------------------------------------------------o 

**A/n: My first in the Gakuen fandom! Please don't be hard on me! **

**Review pretty please with a natsume on top :D**


End file.
